Son las mismas mañanas
by MoonAssasyn
Summary: Es un poema combinado con Songfic. Único cap! Sin pareja real, pero me agrada con Sakura y Shaoran n n. Mi primer fic en ésta sección. o/


Konnichiwa!

Pues me presento con este fic, que es un poema con pretensiones de soneto, para la sección de CCS. Quizás no es buena idea empezar con una "historia" así jejeje Pero bueno...prometo después subir algo más del estilo rosado de Sakurita, que en verdad fue el primer anime que me atrapó, junto a Dragon Ball Z XD

La canción es "TAL VEZ" de los años mozos de Ricky Martin, y de hecho, el poema surgió escuchando la canción, imaginandome la respuesta de a quién le canta.

Disfruten!

* * *

**SON LAS MISMAS MAÑANAS**

Son las mismas mañanas:

Tú al trabajo,

Yo a la universidad;

Después, cansada, a modelar.

Por la noche, la cena lista.

Te apareces después de todo el día

Sin un mensaje, sin una llamada.

En el periódico tu mirada

Y yo luciendo mi lencería

Francesa frente a tu ánimo muerto;

A tus ojos marrones que ya no veo.

Tal vez, será que esa historia ya tiene final

No sé porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí

Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo

Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer

Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó.

Tus camisas bien planchadas

Para que luzcas de gala

En tu próxima junta de la semana.

No preguntas por la noche

Cómo fue mi rutina

Y hablas sólo de la oficina,

Te quiero animar

Y dices que ya cansado estás.

¿Dónde quedaron las flores,

Los chocolates, esos detalles?

Tal vez fui yo que no te di una noche entera

Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas

Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas

Tal vez no te escuché, tal vez me descuidé

Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.

Tal vez...

Tu madre nos quiere visitar

Y un banquete debo preparar;

La casa a punto

Y yo sonriente, la debo aceptar.

Hace tiempo que no siento igual.

Mis amigas sospechan

Que algo por aquí va mal.

Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar

Tal vez ésta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar

Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar

Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti.

Antes, mis ojos eran sólo tuyos,

Otros hombres los están buscando.

Creo que los están hallando,

Pues, de nuevo, me siento viva,

Como cuando tú me veías.

Ahora no hablas de otra cosa

Que no sea esa maldita economía.

Pareces cansado y apagado.

Pero ya no me molesta saber

Y cuando llegas a casa

Me gustaría poder gritar

Que tengo un nuevo amante:

Que me llena cuando no estás.

Y me besa como tú ayer hacías.

Tal vez fui yo que no te di una noche entera

Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas

Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas

Tal vez no te escuché, tal vez me descuidé

Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.

Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda

Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda

Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí

Tal vez yo nunca supe a quién amaba.

Mis amigas comentan

Que ya luzco mejor

Y preguntan si acaso

Nuestros problemas resolvimos.

Las miro… me miran

Y asienten calladas.

Saludos te mandan.

Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar

Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti.

Ya paso el tiempo…

…anoche quisiste revivir lo nuestro,

Intente y no pude encenderlo.

Vengo pensando en separarnos.

Tú apenas te das cuenta

Que ese pantalón no es tuyo

Y que yo ya no te busco.

Quieres hablar, arreglarlo.

Ya no veo posible solución.

Dices que la culpa tuya es,

Que me dejaste tirada.

Yo te observo y no sé,

Quizás si me hubieras escuchado

Cuando por ti llore:

Ahora podría abrazarte.

Podríamos besarnos

Y regresar a lo de antes.

Ser otra vez enamorados.

Un "te amo" en la mañana.

Un "te extraño" almorzando.

Un "te deseo" en la lunada.

Y quizá un "te quiero" al alba.

Que las estrellas explotaran

En mis ojos cerrados,

Mientras nos abrazábamos.

Tú me ves y no me miras.

Preguntas dónde quedo

Aquella chica amante

Con quien te casaste.

No sé responderte y ya es tarde,

Tengo con él una cita

Y tú ya lo sabes.

De nuevo, comienza la rutina,

No quieres separarte.

Dices que no podrías.

¿Acaso eso me importa?

Llegas temprano con rosas,

Joyas, vestidos y zapatos caros.

Me gustan tus regalos,

Así puedo lucir hermosa

Para quien amo.

Él no tiene tu dinero,

Tu carro, tu casa, ni tu garbo.

Pero posee algo

Con que tú sueñas desesperado:

Es sólo un simple fotógrafo

Y, sin embargo, mi corazón

Con creces ha conquistado;

Escuchando, apoyando:

Siendo amigo, siendo amante.

Lo que tú de ser dejaste

Por ser buen jefe.

Trabajador, dedicado y eficiente.

Si la mitad hubieras sido,

Aquí, conmigo, a mi lado;

Que con tus subalternos,

De gran y sensible persona.

Nunca me hubieras perdido.

Ahora te das cuenta,

Pero ya es tarde, demasiado.

Tengo que despegar, lejos

¿No quieres firmar? Bien,

Él tiene un sueño

Conmigo incluida en el boleto.

* * *

Me gustaría mucho conocer su opinión :D

Gracias por leer. n_n


End file.
